


We Don't Have to Hold Back or Hide Anymore

by keeperofstories



Series: Arthur Pendragon: Vampire Hunterrrr, Nope, Just Vampire [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blowjobs, Cumplay, Cumplay Friday, Cumplay with Magic, Kinkalot 2020, Kinkalot Bingo Fill: Cumplay, M/M, PWP, Powerful!Merlin, Sex Magic, Vampire!Arthur, handjobs, magic is known, rimming (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeperofstories/pseuds/keeperofstories
Summary: Merlin and Arthur both realize, now that there aren't any more secrets between them, they are free to fully indulge their respective natures.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Arthur Pendragon: Vampire Hunterrrr, Nope, Just Vampire [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885861
Comments: 14
Kudos: 72
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	We Don't Have to Hold Back or Hide Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Cumplay Friday y'all! Go Team Sorcerers!!!!!!!!!

"You ended the spell," Arthur said darkly against Merlin's neck as he snuck up behind him. 

"You can just forget what that spell let you see and pretend it never happened," Merlin said firmly, though Arthur could smell the sultry notes of Merlin’s burgeoning arousal as he brushed his nose along Merlin’s neck and swept the knuckles of his right hand gently down Merlin’s arm. 

“I don’t want to forget,” Arthur said lowly 

“You can’t honestly,” Merlin started before huffing out a forced laugh. “I don’t think you remember those dreams correctly, you’re clearly confused.” 

Merlin tried to pull away but Arthur used his new speed to press him into the wall, caging him with his body. 

“I’m not confused,” Arthur growled, resenting the distance Merlin was trying to put between them. Without his Instinct, Arthur might’ve thought Merlin was sincere in wanting things to back to normal. With his Instinct, he knew that Merlin was hard under his concealing clothes, his arousal spiking as Arthur pinned him to the wall, and that he was saying things contrary to his desires. 

“You imagined kissing me,” Arthur said into Merlin’s skin. “And not always on the mouth. You imagined me on my knees as you thrust into my mouth. Interestingly, when you imagined taking me into your mouth, you weren’t on your knees but in my bed, lying on top of me as I licked and teased your arse.” 

“I didn’t imagine that,” Merlin lied, Arthur could _feel_ the lie and it spurred him to continue, to break through Merlin’s self-sacrificing _stubbornness_. 

“You did,” Arthur said. “And I liked it.” Merlin whimpered at that. 

“You seem to like how strong I am,” Arthur whispered as he placed a knee between Merlin’s legs and lifted, Merlin’s breath choking out of him as he had to go up on tiptoes to keep his balance. “You imagined me holding you up as I fucked into you. More often, though,” Arthur said as he let Merlin down again. “You were the one fucking me.” 

“I never,” Merlin denied. “I wouldn’t. I didn’t even know such things were possible between men, how could I imagine doing that?” That was one of the most outrageous lies Arthur had ever heard; if it weren’t so ridiculous, Arthur would’ve gotten annoyed again. Instead, he pecked a quick kiss against Merlin’s cheek before stepping back slightly. 

“Well, I’m very disappointed to hear that, Merlin,” Arthur said in his normal voice. “Because those dreams I had, which you’re saying _didn’t_ come from you, made me very curious to know what it would feel like to have a cock up my bum, among other things. I guess I’ll have to search for someone who _does_ know about these things.” 

With a smirk that Merlin couldn’t see, frozen as he was against the wall, Arthur started walking away as if to do just that when suddenly it was Arthur being slammed against the wall by an invisible force his vampire strength couldn’t break. 

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Merlin said harshly before saying nervously. “What game are you playing here, Arthur?” 

“No game, Merlin,” Arthur said simply. “I just want you.” 

It seemed Arthur should’ve started with that because Merlin was suddenly all over him, devouring Arthur’s lips with abandon. 

“Take me to my chambers,” Arthur demanded, not interested in having this end quickly and surreptitiously in a corridor. 

Once alone in Arthur’s room, Merlin was fierce as he returned to Arthur’s lips, backing Arthur towards the bed. Now that the moment had finally come and he had the real Merlin pressing against him, Arthur began to worry, not just that he might do something Merlin didn’t like, but that he might _hurt_ Merlin. Arthur checked his strength as he accepted Merlin’s weight on top of him, his hand straying to Merlin’s arse to put more force into Merlin’s rocking, before remembering he had to be careful. 

Merlin pulled away with a frustrated sigh the fourth time Arthur held back and said, “Arthur, I don’t just _have_ magic. I _am_ magic. You don’t have to treat me like I’m going to break.” 

“What’s the difference?” Arthur asked shortly, feeling out of his depth and not liking it one bit. 

Still resting on top of Arthur, Merlin closed his eyes and took a steadying breath; suddenly, Arthur understood the difference quite clearly. The slow slog of the sickly magic within the city shifted as Merlin removed some sort of barrier within him, allowing the magic to flow _through_ him. Arthur gasped as the ambient magic around them almost began to tremble. When Merlin opened his eyes, they were glowing a solid gold and neither of them were wearing clothing, magic practically jumping to do Merlin’s bidding. 

“So, what you’re saying is,” Arthur said, gaining confidence as he felt the first press of a man’s naked cock against his own. “We’re free to indulge.” 

Arthur didn’t wait for Merlin’s answer, using his vampire speed to flip Merlin over, drag his hands above his head, and thrust his body between the vee of Merlin’s legs, placing sharp kisses along Merlin’s neck. 

“I suppose so,” Merlin said with a wicked grin and then that force was pushing Arthur onto his back, Merlin straddling Arthur’s lap and teasing him by sliding his body so that Arthur’s hard cock was rubbed in the crease of Merlin’s arsecheeks. 

Arthur delighted in every new sensation, his Instinct urging him on. 

Arthur’s vampire strength was no match against Merlin’s magic but he could move faster than Merlin could cast, putting them on equal ground. It soon looked like a stampede had run through Arthur’s chambers as they explored each other’s bodies whilst playing for dominance. 

Arthur had Merlin pressed up against the wall again, facing him this time as he wrapped Merlin’s legs around his waist, Merlin’s body going taut as Arthur stroked his cock at inhuman speed. Then, it was Arthur who was held immobile, flat on his table, Merlin sitting in Arthur’s chair and wrapping his mouth around the head of Arthur’s cock, groaning in appreciation as if Arthur was being served to him like a delicious meal. Arthur lost himself to Merlin’s talented tongue only to once again gain the upper hand, his Instinct letting him know when Merlin’s control faltered and he could move again. 

“Sex has _never_ felt like this before,” Merlin laughed out as Arthur, who’d realized he no longer had a gag reflex and didn’t _actually_ need to breathe, had Merlin’s cock all the way down his throat, Arthur supporting Merlin’s back as he essentially sat on Arthur’s face whilst Arthur was standing, Merlin’s thighs bracketing Arthur’s neck, his legs draped across Arthur’s back as he threaded his hands through Arthur’s hair. Arthur agreed whole-heartedly. 

Though he thought he was ready, when Merlin started paying particular attention to Arthur’s hole, he realized that wasn’t something he wanted to do just yet. 

Merlin accepted Arthur’s decision and then bit his lip before asking, “Do you not want anything in there or would you like some sensation, so long as it’s small?” 

Arthur thought about it and answered, “Small’s okay.” 

With a nod, Merlin backed away from Arthur and suddenly Arthur was levitating, Merlin taking himself in hand as he manouevred Arthur’s body so he was standing over him. They stared at each other until Merlin came, ropes of his come landing along Arthur’s stomach. 

Before Arthur could say anything, he was rising to a height where Merlin could easily swirl a finger in his come, rubbing patterns into Arthur’s heated skin, before he took his hand away. 

Arthur gasped as, though Merlin’s hand was gone, he still felt the hot slide of Merlin’s come traveling across his sensitized skin. 

“What’re you doing?” Arthur rasped out. 

“Indulging,” Merlin replied, the gold of his eyes intensifying as he had the rivulets of his come twine around Arthur’s body, gooseflesh breaking out on his skin as the still warm come twisted and turned as it traveled in two directions, some going up Arthur’s body, petting his nipples, circling his biceps and neck, before painting his lips. The rest of the come traveled lower, twisting in patterns along his cock, with only a few droplets circling to his arse. 

“You should see yourself,” Merlin croaked out. “My come marking your skin like a tattoo.” 

Arthur groaned and then Merlin’s come was inside him, blazing up Arthur’s walls and Arthur rocked his hips, wanting more. Then, the come found something inside Arthur that had him gasping, toes curling as he writhed in the air, snapping his arse back with growing force as he needed more! 

“That’s it, Arthur,” Merlin crooned as he wrapped his hand around Arthur’s cock, most of his come still traveling the contours of Arthur’s body, coating Arthur in Merlin’s scent, until Arthur’s come joined Merlin’s. 

“Someday,” Arthur panted. “You are _definitely_ going to fuck me.” 

“Yes, sire,” Merlin said cheekily as he kissed Arthur’s come coated lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed!
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated :)


End file.
